User talk:General5 7
Be sure that you put new messages on the bottom. If you are requesting a userpage, sig, etc, than please put a color and style you would like. Thanks! If you are reporting vandalism, please report it here. NEWS GROUP Yeah I think a news team would be cool. Idk if you got my message about swisherwiki, but if you didnt: please check out the world of warcraft wiki and look at the home skin. Nice huh? I am working with uberfuzzy trying to make a similar home skin for inheriwiki. It may seem a little pointless for a wiki this small, but I love graphic art and designing and I also love inheritance and believe that it deserves a home page as nice as the world of warcraft home page. I created a new wiki for two sole purposes: sandbox edits and wiki styling. Please tell anyone you know that is great at wiki code to contribute to some articles about wiki code. For example, if someone knows how to change background colors, tell them to make an article. If someone knows something specific about code, like how to make a news ticker, tell them to post the code for news tickers for other stylers to copy and paste. Hopefully over time the information on Swisherwiki will grow big enough that designers can come and learn to style a home page as cool as the world of warcraft page. If everybody out there knows just a little bit, alot of people contributing a little bit builds up to alot of cool info. Check it out and contribute what you can. I would also like to enlist you as an admin if that's alright. Swisherwiki: http://swisherwiki.wikia.com cool. i actually gave the wrong url in the hyper link above, woops, here is the correct url: http://swisher.wikia.com ye i know exactly what ill do. go to this website: www.tinyurl.com/baurfilm and look at the logo there on the home page. I will make a logo like that for inheriwiki news. You like? okay i uploaded it. cool i filled out an application. Um... did you check out Swisherwiki? k =) i feel so important lol. how do i authorize you as an admin on swisherwiki? alright. well ill figure it out. im working on a monaco for swisherwiki now Two things: :1. Shurtugal.com is down. I put this on the news page. :2. Please put a blurb about the news group on the main page along with a link. Let's try to draw some traffic. =) Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 alright cool shurtugal.com back up New format I think that the site was better with a white and blue format...--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 22:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) holy moly what happened to the monaco??? Hey general if you did this.... its good but too bland... on swisherwiki, I discovered how to make the colors textures, and it looked really cool. I could texturize some dragon skin and upload it for you to use. I'll go ahead and change swisherwiki to a dragon skin monaco to show you wut i mean. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC)swisherboy19 yeah but i never got to finish. I dont understand css quite yet and it still has work, but I know that you know what you're doing. So, you could take the dragon skin images and make them look presentable on inheriwiki if you want. I just don't think that bright red and yellow really matches inheritance. It looks like a crayon box, not a magical land. (No offense). You think you could put it together? It'll take work, but I know you and Dannflow could figure it out. you think that's cool check out wowwikihttp://www.wowwiki.com AND (surprise) I finally figured out how to do it!!!!!!! It'll take ALOT of work though The deal is this: to make a website like wowwikis, with huge banners on the side and totally customized color schemes, you have to go into a program by Adobe called Fireworks. Adobe Fireworks is a CSS exporter - basically, you can design a website template in fireworks with tools similar to photoshop, then export it into CSS code. I have done this on youtube before, and if you have ever seen youtube pages that have banners and graphics integrated in them, well, they were most likely code altered in Fireworks. The good news: I own Adobe Fireworks and can get to work soon. The bad news: I have never used Fireworks, it just came in the package I bought from Adobe, so I will have to learn it first. =/ Dangit lol I own the Adobe CS4 Master Collection.... I love video editing and along the way of editing video I started picking up graphic design and now web design. I realized that Final Cut Express and Photoshop Elements and iWeb wasn't cutting it for me. Then, I came home one day and saw that the Adobe CS4 Master Collection was installed on my Mac as a birthday present. OMG i was so happy lol. So... yeah I have it all. I am familiar with Photoshop and somewhat familiar with After Effects and Premiere. I am now trying to learn Fireworks and Dreamweaver. Once I learn those, my aunt, a pro graphic designer who works for discovery (I told you about her, remember?) is going to teach me illustrator. By that point, I'll be familiar with all the video, graphic, and web programs. After that, all I have to learn is Soundbooth, which should be relatively easy to learn. And also flash, but flash is for interactive graphics, like DVD games which I don't really care for. Oh i forgot and In Design, but it has the same interface as fireworks and once I learn fireworks and illustrator I should be able to teach myself indesign. ah dangit. I just got an email from uberfuzzy saying that fireworks was a good idea, but that the CSS it exported was different that wiki CSS. However, he gave me the code to WOWwiks monaco, and I copied it and put it on Swisherwiki. From there, we can tweak it and change the colors and pictures to Inheritance colors and pictures =) yeah. im granting you admin rights on swisherwiki now so that you can tweak the WOW monaco. Yeah. You're an admin now =) ah i was wondering if you'd get that hint on the swisherwiki home page. lol thanks ill go ahead and put that on the home. ok well i have to go. i wont be back till late so feel free to do whatever you want to swisherwiki. also dannflow can do what he wants to. if he wants to change the monaco grant him administrator rights. It's not hard to do, just look it up on wikia help. Okey dokey, ttyl. well then ill make u a bureaucrat and dannflow an admin. =) gr... i cant figure out how to change those pictures on the sides. like i know how but it cuts my picture in half... alrighty. I'll do it when I can. Also today on my agenda is to grant you bureaucrat rights on swisherwiki. What's inherifanon? ok a logo is on inherifanon now heck ill join. like the logo? ok ill ping it and reupload it to inherifanon. put a blurb about inherifanon in the inheriwiki news and on the inheriwiki main page. okay. so.... how do i make a blog attached to Inheriwiki news? oooo thats cool. tyvm no i havent sorry. ive been very busy around the house. I am bbq-ing for some friends today =) i made 4 homemade sauces: mild, sweet, hot, and Alabama white (which i got from a recipe but the others i made myself). I also had to prepare some of the meat and clean a little bit =/ OKAY ITS DONE!!! I made the Inheriwiki fanon article... I actually made it an article not a blog... sorry... I added it to the ticker and to the "today's news" Wudda you mean inactive? I thought there was only 1... But there is only one url... HOLY SMOKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INHERITANCE BOOK 5!!!!!!! Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at shurtugal.com!!!!!!